


【燦辰】翅與鰭

by prcsapple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple
Summary: 如果青春註定是一種痛
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 4





	【燦辰】翅與鰭

*竹馬設定，年齡操作有，OOC注意

五歲的黃鉉辰喜歡八歲的方燦，每天屁顛屁顛地跟在方燦身後，只要在一起不論做什麼都很開心。

跌倒的時候，方燦會立刻把黃鉉辰扶起，唱著媽媽教的歌幫他把疼痛趕走；吃點心的時候，方燦總會把分給他一些，黃鉉辰會毫不猶豫地往他臉上吧唧一口；被小霸王欺負的時候，方燦會擋在他面前保護他，小小的背影看在黃鉉辰眼裡就是大大的屏障。

哥哥是全宇宙最厲害的人了，那時候黃鉉辰最仰慕的人非方燦莫屬。

十一歲的黃鉉辰喜歡十四歲的方燦，每天盼著已經上初中的哥哥早點回家，一放學就窩在隔壁方燦家的門口守著。

小學高年級的孩子可能還不懂愛，但是總愛掛在嘴邊討論誰和誰的兩小無猜。

黃鉉辰長著一張特別受歡迎的帥氣臉蛋，身邊不乏女孩子簇擁，每個女孩都想知道自己有多少機會能讓人人稱羨。

「欸黃鉉辰，你喜歡誰？」傻里傻氣的黃鉉辰才不知道小女生的鉤心鬥角，也不知道自己講出那個名字時眼角都帶著笑，「我喜歡燦哥。」

剎時間一片靜默，任何人都曉得去年畢業的風雲人物，是和黃鉉辰很要好的帥氣學長。

「男生愛男生，好奇怪哦！」一個大聲的質疑，引來一票不解而嫌惡的撻伐。

黃鉉辰這天一回家便把自己鎖進房間，直到方燦來喊他到他家吃飯才撲進哥哥的懷裡嚎啕大哭。

哥哥說這才不奇怪，那時候黃鉉辰最相信的唯一就是方燦。

十四歲的黃鉉辰喜歡十七歲的方燦，黃鉉辰忽然特別有感地厭惡起他們之間的年齡差，說什麼嚮往著哥哥在學校游泳隊的優越一定要跟著加入，才發現他們的距離不是三歲，是初中與高中完全不一樣的世界。

不甘心的他於是全心全意地栽進泳池中，明明分分鐘在做著變為水中魚兒的訓練，卻妄想自己化作水上盤旋的鳥兒。只想填平因為太年幼，他怎麼跨也跨不過的海洋。

「鉉辰！」黃鉉辰拼盡努力練習了一年終於第一次站上跳臺，很意外地看見在對岸等著的是天天見面卻還是最思念的身影。

黃鉉辰有把握這次能游過所有人，他縱身一躍跳進水中，跳進方燦的懷裡，是細心洗過曬過散發太陽香味的浴巾，柔軟地把他包裹起來。

「鉉辰你超強的！」方燦揉著弟弟還濕漉漉的髮絲，手舞足蹈的樣子比贏了競賽的人還要驕傲興奮，「以後哥每一場比賽都來幫你加油！」

哥哥才是超強大的，一伸手就把黃鉉辰從難關裡給解救，一句話就把黃鉉辰夢魘的海水化為烏有。

十七歲的黃鉉辰喜歡二十歲的方燦，思春成疾，讓他在旖旎的夢裡發現暗戀與疼痛終是並存。

黃鉉辰總算換上了憧憬許久的高中制服，原本說好外套可以繼續穿哥哥的，卻是突然的抽高剝奪了依賴。他著實長得快，夜半時分關節痛得特別厲害。細膩又感性的少年常常想，如果青春註定是一種痛，痛的代償能不能讓他長出翅與鰭？

爸媽不在家的晚上方燦總會過來陪他，然後他們會在沙發上看電影通宵，這天也不例外。黃鉉辰盯著那張好看卻帶著憂鬱的側臉盯得出神，盯得方燦別過頭略微擔憂地回望他，「怎麼了？」

「在想哥有沒有喜歡的人。」不假思索便脫口而出，黃鉉辰急忙掩住自己笨拙的嘴，裝作一切都沒發生。

幾聲輕笑使他更加羞赧，發燙的臉蛋被捏得又紅上幾分，「怕哥交女朋友就不要你了？」

「哪有－－」拉起軟糯的尾音耍賴，黃鉉辰就怕自己的心思被讀懂。他真的很怕，也很怕自己豁出去表白。這是藏了好久的秘密，他不敢賭上一直以來積蓄的美好去換一個福禍未知的去留。

方燦任由弟弟沒骨頭似地倚在自己身上，在悲劇的愛情電影進入尾聲時感受到明顯的顫抖，用情極深的小孩淚流滿面，不自覺地往他懷裡靠緊。

最後一幕停在女主角吻上男主角的嘴唇，以愛揉進了無可奈何的祝福。黃鉉辰久久不能抽離，滴滴淚水滑落像細針刺在方燦心上，年上者好笑又心疼地攬過淚人兒的肩膀安慰搓揉。

哥哥其實會讀心術，黃鉉辰輕抿貼在唇上的溫柔，他的翅膀撕裂了背心展揚、尾鰭破開了後腿綻放，好痛好深刻。

方燦也喜歡黃鉉辰，從小到大。

八歲的時候弟弟就是他的全宇宙；十四歲的時候確信了對方的感受；十七歲的時候想一輩子守護他的耀眼；二十歲的時候交換了初次永遠。

方燦才不會讀心術，他的強大全因黃鉉辰，要在黃鉉辰害怕得逃避時，把他好好地帶回身邊。

「鉉辰加油！」躲了方燦一禮拜，他還是照常出現在每場比賽的場邊，黃鉉辰不知道該怎麼形容現在悸動的心情，哨聲一響只能把自己交給水波。

新生的鰭不好用，新生的翅是累贅，黃鉉辰仍是用著自己的力量加上哥哥的支持，漂亮地游向有方燦等待著他的終點。

浴巾上有兩種太陽香味，方燦整個人的氣息籠罩著黃鉉辰，布料掩著腦袋讓可愛的表情只有他可以細細端詳。

「抱歉上次嚇到你了。」方燦笑瞇的雙眼擠滿了寵溺讚許，拉過垂在臉蛋兩邊的浴巾，湊上去親過分水潤的唇瓣，「方燦喜歡的人是黃鉉辰啊。」

「黃鉉辰也喜歡方燦啦！」偷偷地往哥哥的頸窩抹眼淚，少年只是覺得痛所以哭了，因為終於靠自己游離海面飛往他身邊，好痛好值得。  



End file.
